


To Twist the Fate

by Norias



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: FatCat has prepared a deadly trap for the Rangers. Gadget needs to do her best to defeat him.





	To Twist the Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Оседлать судьбу](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632656) by Toona. 



> Author's disclaimer: All characters involved, except Floe, are (c) The Walt Disney Company and are used here without permission. This story can be freely distributed, but not modified, and only if there is no commercial gain in doing so. If you plan to place it on the Internet, please let me know.
> 
> Translated from russian to english by Aivars "Aiva" Liepa in 1999  
> Proofread and error corrections by Karen 'Kat' Mollet

Part I

Scene : The opening around the RR Headquarters tree. It's a warm summer day, and Rangers are having a picnic into tree shadow.

Dale : Where's cheese?

Chip : Monty, again you ate it alone?

Zipper : Bzzt! Bzzzztt!

Zipper is doing an angry chewing-out lesson to the big mouse.

Monty : Sorry, boys, yes, I ate it. And what's wrong? There is still more into the Headquarters.

Dale : I want ta chee-ese now, Monty!!!

Gadget : We are forgiving You, Monty, right, boys? Only please be more patient the next time.

Dale pulls out a baseball bat (chipmunk-size) from behind and stands up.

Dale : Chip! Let's play!

Chip : Ball game?

Dale : Yep! Let's play baseball!

Monty : Ok, I'm the thrower!

Dale : Sorry, Monty! You'll be a catcher.

All three run out into the grass field, laughing.

Gadget : So, Zipper, again we are left alone, you and I?

There is some sound from the bushes.

Voice : Gadget...

Gadget : Who's there?

Voice comes from under the bushes behind the Gadget. Gadget and Zipper go to have a better look. Under the bush half-lies, half-sits badly wounded mouse.

Mouse : Don't be afraid, it's me...

Gadget : Who me?

Mouse : You don't recognize me?

Zipper buzzes something very quickly.

Gadget : Golly, you look just like me...

Mouse : I AM You. I'm Gadget.

Gadget : But it can't be... I mean, I am Gadget!

Mouse : I am you, only from the future… 

FutureGadget rocks into terrible coughs. Gadget catches her, before she falls.

Gadget : Gosh, what happened? Your ears... and tail… What happened to you?

FutureGadget : It may still happen. I can't talk much… I feel I have little time left... The rest: they are all dead... only I escaped O, how it hurts....

FutureGadget gasps in pain. Gadget cries. FutureGadget catches her hand.

FutureGadget : Listen... Soon... FatCat will make a trap for you... All Your friends will die... Either into fire or into an acid bath... You will survive, but only you...

Gadget : It can't be!

FutureGadget : You don't believe... Can't say that in your place I won't be as skeptic... But listen! Don't fall for what we felt! Don't fall into FatCat's trap so easily!

FutureGadget again is coughing violently.

Gadget : It's horrible! You need help quickly! Wait, I will get the bandages! Zipper...

FutureGadget : Too late… I'm dying already...

Gadget : No!

FutureGadget catches Gadget's paw and nearly crushes it.

FutureGadget : Remember! You had to be careful! Keep an eye for Dale and Monty! Due them you will all enter the trap!

Gadget (tiny voice) : Don't die...

FutureGadget : Sorry... Can't help... If only it wouldn't hurt so much…

FutureGadget dies. Gadget falls over her, crying. Zipper cries too.

Others at last have noticed that there is something wrong and come closer.

Dale : Gadget, what happened?

Chip : You crying? What…

Chip notices the body.

Chip : But it's... it's... It's your sister?

Gadget : It's me, Chip!!!

Gadget is crying.

Chip : What happened here? 

Gadget : She: is dead, Chiip!!! Dead!!!

Monty : Terrible…

Gadget shakes suddenly, wipes away tears.

Gadget : We have little time left friends... It's not my sister, Chip. It's me myself - from the future. And we have to do something to save our future and us!

Chip (shocked) : This is our future?

Dale : What will happen with us?

Gadget : You, boys... (Starts crying again) ... You will all be dead!!!

Dale starts to cry too.

Monty : Gadget, luv... Don't cry... we are here, with you. I will take care of... her...

Chip : Yes, Monty. We are Rescue Rangers! Dale, stop weeping! Gadget, it means you too. And now sit up and tell us, what happened here, who is she and what she told you of our future...

* * *

Scene : old factory, possibly oil refinery. Tubes, balloons, cisterns everywhere.

FatCat : This will get the world rid from the Rangers once and for all!

Mepps : It's your most genius masterplan, boss!

FatCat : Exactly, my dear Mepps.

FatCat turns to the Mole, who is carrying the heavy balloon near his own size.

FatCat : Put it here, with the others.

Mole missteps and near crashes down - the balloon and all.

FatCat : You blind idiot! It's the butane, not the mineral water!

Wart : The pipe system is ready, boss.

FatCat : Excellent! Only a bit more, only a tiny flip of this switch, and this entire old factory would be one huge burning hell! Ah-ha-ha-ha!

For a moment FatCat's face is seen as set into fire, and having devil's horns.

FatCat : And what are you waiting for? Let's go fetch the hostages!

* * *

Scene : Ranger's Headquarters, main room.

Monty : Look, Chip, what I found on the floor!

Chip (reads) : "Okay, do-gooders. This city is too small for us all, so I'm waiting for you at the old Wilkinson's factory to settle this affair once and for all. Yours truly - FatCat. PS. If you decline my offer, I will have baked mice for dinner for the rest of the month, that I promise." What a creep!

Dale : Madman! Be he here, I would show him!

Monty : Yes, such a level of treachery from him I honestly didn't expect...

Gadget (confused) : Boys! It's exactly like how she said... I'm afraid, Chip... What if we go there and die?

Chip : Do we have a choice? If we don't go, he kills the hostages. We have to go.

Gadget : But she said...

Chip : Gadget, fate is into our own hands.

Gadget : But this time he is out to kill us!

Chip : Nose up, Gadget! We are Rangers! We will show him, we are better!

Monty : And don't forget - we are forewarned now. Forewarned, mens forearmed!

Gadget : I still feel, it's already too late. But you are right, Chip. If we won't go, we would newer live with this feeling... Only let's be very careful? Please?

Dale : Aren't we always!

All : Rescue Rangers, go!

* * *

Scene : Outside the old factory. Mepps is sitting halfway up the chimney and looking into the telescope. He waves.

Mepps : They are coming, boss!

FatCat : Excellent! Wart, turn on the gas! Mepps, come down and place the hostages on the gallery over the cistern. Mole, you are ready with the trap?

All run to their places. Various scenes: Wart turning big ventile. Mepps pushing a group of tied mice on the small walkway over the huge cistern without the top. Mole descending into the basement.

Gadget and Dale are sitting into Rangermobile at the front of the gates.

Gadget : Gates open. It's a bad sign.

Dale (idiotic smile) : Why is that bad?

Gadget : Stop fooling Dale, it's serious. It means they are waiting for us to enter through the gate. Something, we definitely won't do.

Dale : Won’t we?

Arrives Chip.

Chip : Gadget, Dale, we found the other way in!

Rangers are standing at one of the basement windows. They all are closed, but Monty pushes with all might, and this one partially opens.

Gadget : Basement. But it's like a trap…

Some smokelike aroma is slowly rising up from the basement. Zipper is first to notice it.

Monty : Don't worry luv, I'm going first.

Zipper screams warning.

Gadget : Not now, Zipper! Monty, we can test it without entering...

Dale : How so?

Monty : Don't worry, ol' Monty had been in worse places and still…

The smell has reached Monty's nose…

Monty : C-C-CH-EE-ES-SE!!

Gadget : No… 

Monty rushes into the opening. There is a crash inside.

Dale : Monty!!!

Dale chases after Monty.

Gadget : Chiip!!!!

Chip manages to catch Dale's legs, before he had disappeared below. Zipper helps, pulling by Dale's shirt. Dale is in hysteria.

Chip : Don't worry, dear, I'm holding him!

Dale is trashing below, and with a paw hits rope pulled taut tight right below the window. Over the window there is a sharp snapping sound, and then something big is coming down. Chip looks up, and doubles his efforts to pull Dale out. Dales paw hits him on the nose; Chip screams and lets go. With an even louder scream Dale drops out of sight into darkness below. Zipper barely escapes, before the window closes. Chip tries to push it open, but this time it doesn't move a least bit.

Gadget (holding Zipper) : DALE!!! She… she warned… she said it would be Monty... and Dale... she asked me to look after them…

Gadget sits down stunned.

Gadget : Are we really powerless to change our fate...

Chip : Gadget, fate - it's only superstitions! We are making our own lives as beast as we do. Let's find another window, we had to go down to help them!

Gadget : Oh, no, Chip! Better find some other way. What if there are more traps set?

Zipper speeds around, then returns and signals that he had found something.

Chip : What did you find? Ventilation shaft?

Zipper leads then to the ventilation systems intake.

Chip : Gadget, you are right. Zipper, get a rope from Rangermobile.

Gadget : Would you know the way?

Chip : There's only one tube that goes up. Then we will crawl into the building and look out through the air vents…

Zipper returns with a few coils of rope. Chip ties it to the end of the tube. Zipper nods, and with the other end disappears into the shaft.

Close up on the Gadget's face - on it is written sheer terror.

Gadget : I still feel, we are played with…

Zipper returns and signals all okay.

Chip : Don't panic, Gadget. We are still free.

Chip starts to crawl up. Gadget follows.

* * *

Scene : The ventilation tube high over the ground inside the factory. Chip and Gadget are looking through the bars on what is below them. Arrives Zipper.

Chip : You found them?

Gadget : Chip, look!

Tied Dale and Monty are escorted over the floor.

Dale : Stop hitting me!

Wart : Move, r-rangers! Boss wants You to join the company over this small pot, he-he-he.

Monty : Smells worse than the three days rotten fish…

They walk closer to the FatCat standing near the cistern.

FatCat : What? The aroma isn't 'channel six'? Don't worry - YOU I hate even more.

Monty : Thanks Fatty. Ehh, if not the ropes, would I show you...

FatCat takes a step back.

Dale : Where are the hostages, FatCat?

FatCat : You will soon meet with them, I promise. Up, close and personal.

Dale : What you have in mind?

FatCat : I'm an honest villain, and will hold into my agreement. They will be freed. But first…

Arrives Mepps with the steel rod in paws.

FatCat : I will let you take a swim into this small pond, part by part, until the rest of Your group will climb out from their cowardly hideout and step in front of me, overcoming their fear.

Dale : Rangers fear no one!!!

FatCat : Su-ure? I feel I have to widen your horizons, my dear opponent. Mepps! Put the rod into the cistern!

Mepps, eyes closed, levels the rod into the liquid and then pulls out. The part that went under the liquid, is gone, the remaining stub still hissing…

Dale (gasps) : Mommy...

FatCat (compassionate) : Afraid?

Dale : And not-t at all!

FatCat : (tired) Maybe I had a hallucination…

Appears Chip and Gadget.

Chip : Let them go, FatCat!

FatCat : Ahh, where you were so long? I specially left all doors unlocked!

Mepps : Boss, they entered through the ventilation.

FatCat : How typical - to break through the open doors…

FatCat yawns.

FatCat : Okay, kids, it's time to end it. I'm already tired. These mice are yours, but we are leaving.

Chip and Gadget run to Dale and Monty.

FatCat and gangs stop at the factory gates.

FatCat : (lazy) Mepps, pull the trigger, will you?

Mepps : Sure, boss!

The cistern starts to roll over. All rangers are free and run to save the hostages.

Chip : Up! Faster!

FatCat's gang disappears behind the gates; they slowly close, till there is sharp 'clang'.

Dale : He locked us in!

Monty : Don't worry, some cracks always stay open.

The hostages are freed and cheer happily.

Some mouse : Thank you so much!

Chip : Later! We have yet to get out! It's still dangerous here.

Gadget (whispers) : Please, let it be over already…

The acid starts to pour out of the cistern on the floor. Sharp cracking sounds, lights flicker and die. There is an annoying hissing sound coming from somewhere.

Chip : What's that noise?

Monty : Hisses like that Amazonian viper, I once tangled with. Where's the emergency light switch?

Gadget : No, Monty! DON'T!!!

Scream of Zipper.

Explosion.

Part II

* * *

Scene : Outside burning factory. Arrives human fire-fighter team. FatCat's gang is looking at the fire from a distance.

Mole : All happened exactly as you planned, boss?

FatCat : Sure, my dear idiot. I feel so happy.

FatCat sights happily.

FatCat : Hurry up boys. I'm tossing the greatest party at the casino in honour of today's action! It's free chow and drinks for everyone, and the best music!

FatCat's gang breaks up into cheers.

Other side of the fire. The grass below the bush shifts, and from it crawls out Gadget. She's badly hurt. One of her ears is gone, as is most of the tail. Her costume is half-burnt.

Gadget : It happened anyway... Boys... (Fights back the tears). All dead... like she said it may happen... Chip… (Sniffs) you said, we would make our own fate... Then why is it repeated? Even if we tried not to let it happen ... (sniffs, hides nose in paws, then shakes up. Wipes tears away, smearing dirt over the cheeks in process). I will try again! I will save you, boys!

* * *

Scene : Gadget's workshop. Gadget is working on some box twice her size; her head and tail now bandaged. Working, she talks to herself.

Gadget : I will break this mad circle. We will see who is stronger, fate, or Gadget Hackwrench.

Drops the tool away, straightens and closes the hatch into the box's side.

Gadget : Done. Time to go. And I will see you again. Chip... Dale... Monty and Zipper…

Wipes away tears with an elbow.

Gadget : It's time.

Sniffs, tries to clean the face, but tears well up again.

Gadget : Ranger, go!

* * *

Scene : Exactly as into the first scene, only now the lookpoint comes not from the front, but from the bushes at the side.

Dale : Where's cheese?

Chip : Monty, again you ate it alone?

Zipper : Bzzt! Bzzzztt!

Zipper is doing an angry chewing-out lesson to the big mouse.

Monty : Sorry, boys, I couldn't stop. There is still more into the Headquarters.

Dale : But I wanted it now, Monty!!!

PastGadget : We forgive You, Monty, right, boys? However, be more patient the next time, please?

Dale pulls out a baseball bat (chipmunk-size) from behind and stands up.

Dale : Chip! Let's play!

Chip : Ball game?

Dale : Yep! Let's play baseball!

Monty : Ok, I will throw!

Dale : Sorry, Monty! Get the bat, you'll beat.

All three run out into the grass, laughing.

PastGadget : So, Zipper, again we are left alone, you and I?

Gadget : Gadget!

PastGadget : Who's there?

Gadget steps out from the bushes.

Gadget : Don't be afraid. It's me.

PastGadget : Who are you?

Gadget : You don't recognize me?

Zipper squeaks as in shock.

PastGadget : You remind me of something...

Gadget : I'm you. I too am Gadget.

PastGadget : I don't understand.

Gadget : I'm from the future.

PastGadget : O gosh! Your ear? And tail... What happened?

Gadget : Will happen. I don't have much time, or I could have explained. There was a trap. Only I escaped, others died. It was FatCat's job. Call the boys here, I will help you escape it. I have to save them.

PastGadget : Save? Excuse me, but they are still here. Are you ok?

Gadget : Yes, they are here. For now. If we do nothing, you will become me, and they will die. Follow me.

Zipper is slowly circling Gadgets.

Gadget : Try to accept two of us.

Zipper squeaks and shakes his head.

PastGadget : I still don't get it. How it can be, that you are me? Isn't this a paradox that couldn't happen? I'm not strong into temporary mechanics, but...

Gadget : I will explain it in time. Now we have to talk - the Rangers and we.

* * *

Scene : game field. Dale is throwing the ball, while Monty swings with bat.

Dale : Missed again!

Chip : I'm waiting, Dale!

Monty is preparing to try to hit back Dale's ball. Suddenly he sees the two Gadgets coming closer. His swing goes off and the bat is launched toward Chip, who barely escapes from being hit.

Chip (in angry voice) : Monty, what with you? Can't wait for the ball?

Chip too notices two Gadgets.

Chip : What… Gadget, who is she? Your sister?

Monty (shocked) : Gigo had only one daughter...

PastGadget : No, she is...

Gadget : I'm Gadget from the future.

Dale laughs wholeheartedly.

Dale : From the future? Really? As into "Back to the Future"?

Gadget : You will have to trust me, when I say so. One time I already lost all of you and I don't want that to happen again. Ups, that is, I meant, not I, but… 

PastGadget : She says, if we do nothing, I will become her.

Monty scratches his head.

Monty : You're sure you didn't sit in the sun without hat too long, luv?

Dale : They look so similar, right, Chip?

Chip : What are you talking about? I don't understand.

Monty : What's your name?

Gadget sights.

Gadget : Just call me Floe.

PastGadget. Nice name.

Monty : Floe, what happened with your ear?

Looks over her shoulder on the short remains of the tail.

Monty : And tail too... It's the cat, right? (Compassionate) We will help you.

Floe : No, it's different. I burned, and after that… But that's nothing, it won’t happen anymore anyway.

Dale's jaw falls open. He is looking at Floe, then slowly makes a circle with his paw at his temple. Monty whispers to Zipper.

Monty : Poor lass. She has snapped from being into that monster's paws...

Chip : Can't you explain it so that we can understand, Floe?

Floe : Well, it happened in my past, but for you it’s still the future. Well, not the exactly future, but it may happen. Now that I'm here, it shouldn't…

Chip rolls his eyes. Dale and Monty exchange looks, like saying, "I told you".

Dale : Floe, maybe you could tell it to us again? You know, sitting at the dinner table and all...

Floe : But we don't have time! Gadget, we will need the Rollermobile.

* * *

Scene: Canalization collector. Wide tube, at its center slowly flows the stream of yellow trash, and on both sides of it are small sidewalks. FatCat's gang, minus the boss, is walking at one side.

Mole : What Boss meant with that we have to find some 'hostages'?

Mepps : You are an idiot, Mole. He meant some mice, or rats or something like that.

Mole : Then why did he say 'hostages' if he meant mice? Besides, I don't like to be here. The smell there is bad.

Mepps (teasing) : Smell he doesn't like... (angry) Just shut up and look for some mice. The faster we find them the faster we get out.

Wart : Pst! Mepps, did you hear something?

Mepps : What I had to hear?

Wart : I think someone is following us.

Gang exchanges worried looks.

Mepps : Who can follow us? Rangers? They don't even guess at Boss plans yet!

Wart : Sure. He didn't even tell us. Maybe it's some locals?

Mepps : Possibly. Mole, go, look around.

Mole (whines): Why me?

* * *

Scene - same as before, only the viewpoint is different, from the higher place. Mole is walking upstream of the trash river. Carefully looks around.

Mole : "Go look around"... As if I could see anything into this darkness. And I bet, if someone will attack me, they won't bother coming to help... A-u! Is there someone?

The viewpoint shifts even more upward. There are a few steel tubes high from the ground, following the main tunnel. On one of them sits Rangers and Floe into green overalls.

Mole : Empty place... Wart had dreamed up his voices.

Mole walks back. Rangers relax and slide down to the ground.

Chip : You know, where are they going, Floe?

Floe : I'm not exactly sure, but I guess, to the mice village on the big cross of the collector system tonnels. They need hostages, to lure you into their trap. FatCat will write a letter saying he is going to kill them, if you won't come.

Dale : So far, she has been right.

Monty : Right! That fat cater again is planning something, but he doesn't know, we already are following him. I love it! It will be cool hunting!

Gadget : Quiet, Monty.

Floe : I don't think, Mole will say that he was afraid. They may…

There is an angry shout ahead.

Floe : O gosh! Hurry or we will be late - again!

* * *

Scene : The cross section of the two sever tunnels. There are few mice homes, made from human trash, around them Mepps is chasing a few mice, while Wart and Mole try to not let them run away up or down the tunnels.

Wart : It’s hopeless! Give up, we will get you anyway!

Mepps : Better stop chatting and help me! Mole, where's the sack? I alone have to do all the things?

Chip and Dale jump at Mole, and pull the sack over his head. Mole screams for help.

Wart: What's again, you idiot!

Chip & Dale: Rangers, go!!!

Follows a short battle, at the end of what the gang is thrown into the trash river. They float downstream. Monty picks up the sack, Mole had dropped.

Floe is looking at herself critically.

Floe (whispers) : Strange... I didn't disappear...

Monty : Great! Job done! After this, they won't gather the courage to come back for a quite time.

Dale : We won! Hurrah!!!

Chip : See, Floe! We can beat them any time! And you were so afraid...

Floe : I still feel, this isn't the end. If they couldn't get the hostages, they would think them out. I don't know what, but they will think of something. I feel that.

Floe is looking downstream, where the gang had disappeared, a thoughtful expression on her face. Monty is checking the length of the sack nearby.

Monty : It will make a great sunshield to be put over the launching pad...

* * *

Scene - FatCat's cabinet into the head of the statue over the "Happy Tom. Cat food factory." The beaten gang is trying to stand straight in front of their boss.

FatCat : WHAT? You didn't get hostages?

Catches Mole by his jacket and slams into the wall. The boomerang that is hanging on a wall nearby, crashes to the floor.

Mole (whines) : Rangers were here, boss… 

FatCat : WHA-AT?! How did they... You fools, they followed you!!!

Mepps : No, boss! We checked, honest! No one followed us.

Wart : FatCat, maybe they simply happened to be nearby… It's mice village after all, and there was quite a shouting...

Mepps : ...and besides, how would they know, if you didn't tell it all even to us...

FatCat : Idiots! Such a simple task - just go and grab a few mice from the streets - and even that is too much for You!!!

FatCat tries to calm down.

FatCat : Okay, okay... So far no hostages…

Mole is looking at the boomerang on the ground. He picks it up, rolls in paws. Mepps notices this and gives Mole a good back slap on head. Boomerang is propelled forward, over FatCat's head.

FatCat : MOLE!!!

General confusion. Mepps and Wart try to press into the shadows in the room corners.

FatCat : You nearly killed me, idiot! You imbecile excuse of... you... you…

Stops shouting, bents and picks up the boomerang. Mole cringes.

FatCat (smiles happily): I'm a genius.

The trio releases breath. 

Wart : You are the wisest genius, boss!

Mepps : The excellent genius, boss!

Mole : Yeah, boss. But we still don't have the hostages…

Wart and Mepps freeze. FatCat's smile turns wicked.

FatCat : My poor dear idiots. What are the mice doing now?

Mepps : E-ee… Probably… feasting their victory, boss.

FatCat : And the Rangers?

Wart : Possibly returning to their home… 

FatCat : Then who will stop you... from returning to the mice village... (starts shouting) ... AND THIS TIME MAKING SURE TO GET THE HOSTAGES!?!

The gang nods energetically.

Mepps: As you say, boss!

FatCat : Wart! Before you go, write the letter! We are running out of time.

Wart gets paper and pencil.

Wart : Ready, boss!

FatCat: Ok, write: "Okay, do-gooders. This city is too small for us all..."

Part III

* * *

Scene - Rescue Rangers headquarters. All rangers and Floe are there. Chip is reading the letter…

Chip : "...so I'm waiting for you at the old Wilkinson's factory to settle this affair - once and for all. Yours truly - FatCat. PS. If you decline my offer, I will have baked mice for dinner for the rest of the month, that I promise." What a creep!

Floe (gasps): It's the same!

Gadget : What do you mean, Floe?

Floe : We got the same letter, before it all happened.

Chip : So they had hostages.

Floe : No! It can't be true!

Monty : Are you sure about it?

Floe : Well, for the starters, we saved the mice, who had to become the hostages. As for the seconds...

Chip : What is for seconds?

Floe : Gadget, we need the fastest car from your collection. We have to get to the factory ahead of the FatCat. Even if he caught someone else, it would change nothing. We have to play this 'till the fat lady sings.

Chip : Fat lady sings? Floe, what you have in mind?

Floe : Nothing! We have to hurry!

Dale : Okay, Floe. As you say.

Monty : Rangers, go!

* * *

Scene : Outside the old factory. Rangers have just arrived into the skateboard at the front of the gates. Only these are smaller, without the name over them, and closed.

Chip : Gates closed. They are waiting for us.

Floe : No! This gate is closed...

Chip : Exactly.

Floe : Wait, Chip. The other gate IS open, but there they have set up the traps for us. Monty and Dale felt for them.

Dale : I didn't! I'm still here, Floe!

Floe : Exactly why we will go over the wall here, and then use the ventilation system intake to get in. The tube goes through the whole building.

* * *

Scene : Outside the old factory. FatCat is pacing in front of the fabric doors and looking at Mepps sitting halfway up into the chimney. Arrives Mole.

FatCat : All is ready?

Mole : Sure, boss. We set up the traps in the basement and opened the main gate.

FatCat : Excellent. Mepps, you see them?!

Mepps : Not yet, boss.

FatCat : Look carefully! They have to be here any moment now!

Inside of the ventilation system. Rangers are crawling forward, until they stop over the bars into the tube floor. From there, they see all the factory’s inside.

Chip : Where he would place the hostages?

Floe : Last time he put them on the walkway, over that big cistern… 

Floe looks and gasps. There is a group of mice tied up, and they look exactly the same as the first time.

Floe : It's impossible...

Gadget : You hoped, there wouldn't be hostages, Floe?

Floe : Whatever I hoped for, it clearly didn't work. When we went away, they must have returned to the village...

Monty : Don't worry luv, I will go first...

Floe : NO!!!

Monty stops.

Monty : Don't worry, ol' Monty...

Floe : "...had been in worse places..." I know.

Monty near forgets how to breathe…

Floe : You will need to do something else. It will be your task, Chip.

Monty seems ready to start arguing. Floe pats him on the shoulder.

Floe : Don't, Monty. Because of you and Dale, we failed in our time.

Chip : Okay, what I have to do?

Floe : Be careful. There is Wart, sitting behind the cylinders on the floor, but we can't see him from here. We have to get him... Wait. Better find and turn off the balloons with gas.

Chip : (skeptical) How do you know of all of this, Floe?

Floe : I will tell you, when all this is over, I promise. Zipper, you had better go with Chip.

Gadget : What will I do?

Floe : You will have to release hostages as soon as Monty, Dale and I tie up Wart. We will then distract FatCat to let you lead them out of here.

FatCat is pacing back and forth nervously. Looks up.

FatCat : They are coming?

Mepps : Nope, boss. The road is empty.

FatCat : I don't like it. Climb down and go check the wall around the factory…

Dale, Floe and Monty are hiding behind the stack of boxes. Gadget has released the hostages already, and they are pulling up the tied Wart into their place.

Floe : Done. Now let's let him know, we are here.

Monty : Ok. 

Monty steps out from cover, Dale follows. Floe stays back, she suddenly gasps, and touches her head. She is having both ears!

Monty : We are here, Fatty! Release the hostages!

FatCat jumps up from the surprise.

Floe happily twists her regained tail.

Floe : Oh, I remembered, I have one urgent matter to take care of. Keep him busy.

Floe runs off between the boxes.

FatCat : Where are you, oh petty pests?

Dale jumps on top of the one box and sticks out his tongue. Cat near explodes from anger.

FatCat : You, rude... Mepps! Get him!

Notices the emptiness over the cistern.

FatCat : WART!!! What are you doing, idiot! Where's the hostages? WA-ART??? MOLE!!!

Monty : Sorry, kitty. Wart is a bit busy at the moment. We hung him to dry up a bit.

Wart swings over the cistern, energetically mimicking for someone to save him.

FatCat : Damn you! How did you know?

Chip : Does it matter? The hostages are free, so you won’t have the baked mice for breakfast, lunch and dinner, like you threatened. Now it is our turn. Monty, the doors!

Monty : With pleasure.

Monty pushes doors, until they close with a sharp clang of keys locking up.

FatCat frantically looks around. He is in the center of the floor, Mepps is pulling Wart out of danger, and Mole has just arrived from the basement and is in shock looking around.

FatCat : Hey! What are you doing? Listen! We may talk this over, no need to get violent! Please?

Dale jumps on the switch that releases the cistern from its hold.

Dale : Look this way, Fatty!

FatCat : No! Darn pests! Not the acid releaser!

From the up falls the rope.

Mepps (from the walkway): Boss, quickly! Grab the rope!

The acid spills on the floor. The lights flicker and die.

FatCat : MYAU!!! MY TAIL!!!! Mepps, idiot, pull me up! Faster!!! What devil pushed me to set up the acid trap!!! Mepps!!! Are you asleep!!! What... What hisses there?

Chip : Shame on You, Fatty! Don't remember your own set-up? Think a bit!

Monty : Someone very conveniently placed a few gas balloons in the way of an acid stream, don't know, who it may be?

Dale : Don't you know by chance, FatCat?

Chip : Let's leave this misery.

There is some silence, and then into darkness is heard Mole's voice.

Mole : Can't see anything… Darn isolation… Where I put the matches… 

FatCat's, Mepps and Wart's voices in chorus: DON'T, YOU IDIOT!!!

FatCat : Don't dare touch the matches!

Mepps : It's the gas!

Wart : We will blow!!!

Mole : Ahh, there they are…

Explosion.

Epilogue

* * *

Scene : Outside burning factory. Arrives human fire-fighter team. The Rangers are sitting on the tree branch.

Monty : Warm look, isn't it?

Gadget : Anyone has seen Floe?

Monty : Now that you mention…

Rangers look around, then without words turn back to the factory.

Monty : You think... she's still... inside?

Gadget : I don't know... but I'm afraid...

Dale : She said she has one more thing to do. An important thing...

Chip : Look! There's some paper on the skateboard's chairs! Your handwriting...

Gadget : It's from Floe!

Turns the paper over, reads.

Gadget : "If you are reading this, then you are wondering, where I went... Well, Gadget, remember what You said about the time-paradoxes. One can't change the past without the price. The future has changed, and I no longer have a place in it. I'm disappearing... The worst... it's over. It won't happen anymore. At least - not into this way. From now on, you are on your own. Thank you for everything. With all love - Floe."

Monty (to Zipper): It was her sister anyway…

In the distance, fire fighters are trying to save the factory.

* * *

Scene - the bushes near the burning factory wall. There is scraping sound. From the bushes steps out FatCat. His costume is half burnt, as is most of his fur, whiskers and ear tufts. Following him is Mole, who crashes into FatCat as he stops. FatCat swings a hard paw swipe at Mole, and poor underling falls back into the bushes. Few moments later, from bushes appear Wart and Mepps. Wart is hopping on one leg, holding into Mepps shoulder for balance.

FatCat: It's all your fault, Mole!

Shakes the fist at the burning building.

FatCat: And yours, Rangers! We will still set the accounts!

Scene iris out.

Fin

© Toona

04.19.1997 / 06.27.1999

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's disclaimer: Despite the warnings of the author, I had to change some small moments into the translation process, it was in some places reducing some small slapstick comedy moments that I felt unfit into such serious and tragic story, and had to change one of the actions, that I felt was totally unsuitable for the Rangers. The scene at the last set, in Toona’s version, it were rangers, who turned on the lights and blew up FatCat inside the factory. I did replace that scene with a similar scene from the play ‘Sherlock Holmes’, where bad guys did it themselves. We did discuss it with the author in the translation process, and he agreed with my reasons.  
> Please, don't send a serial killer after me yet. ;-)


End file.
